UNA CARTA PARA RANMA
by FleurCastagneto
Summary: UN ONESHOT PARA LOS QUE ADMIRAN ESTA HERMOSA PAREJITA ESPERO LES GUSTE )


**LA CARTA DE SHAMPOO**

 **HOLA A TODOS GENTE LINDA COMO ESTAN! BUENO HE REGRESADO CON UN PEQUEÑO ONESHOT QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE, QUIZAS A PARTIR DE AHOR CAMBIE UN POCO MI ESTILO JEJEJE PERO ES BUENO RENOVARSE Y MADURAR YA CON 14 AÑOS Y CON UNAS HERMANAS COMO LAS QUE TENGO BUENO ES DIFICIL SER ALGUIEN NORMAL EN TODO CASO QUIERO AGRADECER NUEVAMENTE A QUIENES LEYERON EL RAMPOO NACE UN NUEVO AMOR SOY 100% RAMPOO PERO ALGUNAS AMIGAS ME HAN PEDIDO QUE POR FAVOR HAGA UN FIC DONDE RANMA Y AKANE SE QUEDEN JUNTOS, BUENO ES ALGO DIFICIL PORQUE VA EN CONTRA DE LO QUE CREO PERO EN ESTE ONESHOT QUE ES ALGO ORIGINAL Y NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA LINEA ARGUMENTAL DEL ANIME DE RANMA TRATARE DE NIVELAR UN POCO LAS COSAS, ME ES DIFICIL PORQUE ES SOLO UN CAPITULO PERO VA CON TODO EL AMOR DEL MUNDO PARA QUIENES ME APOYARON SIEMPRE.**

¡Ranma tienes una carta!

Kasumi saludaba alegremente al chico de cabello trenzado que curioso tomo el pequeño sobre entre sus manos, lo guardo celosamente en los bolsillos de sus pantalones al ver que el remitente se trataba de Shampoo.

¡Muchas gracias Kasumi!-dijo el chico antes de salir a toda prisa rumbo a su habitación, para suerte de el Akane no se encontraba en casa había salido a hacer unas compras junto a Yuka y Sayuri.

Ya en su habitación el chico dejo la carta en su cama y se sentó a un lado de esta, la observo por algunos segundos meditando si seria prudente abrirla o no. "quizás tenga algún polvo especial" "o tal vez sea invitándome a salir" ¡No lo creo! Shampoo no me invitaría a salir por medio de una carta, lo mejor será abrirla con mucho cuidado.

Finalmente Ranma tomo valor y tomo entre sus manos el pequeño sobre y lo empezó a abrir lentamente casi con cierto temor, cuando logro abrirla empezó a leerla, definitivamente Shampoo había aprendido a escribir en japonés y eso debe tener mucho merito siendo que ella es de origen chino pensó Ranma y continuo leyendo.

Sus ojos se iban abriendo mas y mas conforme iba terminando de leer cada párrafo del pequeño pergamino-¡debe ser una broma!-se dijo para si entonces esta vez leyó la carta muy lentamente para cerciorarse que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

PARA RANMA:

Querido Ranma quiero que sepas que me marcho! ya no seré mas

Un impedimento entre tu y aquella chica violenta quien te trata

Como quiere y siempre te golpea, quiero que sepas que he abierto

Los ojos y recuperado mi dignidad de amazona, de guerrera, pero

Sobre todo de mujer! Que sepas que yo te quería de verdad, quizás

Lo mío fue un amor narcótico, tal vez tu forma tímida de ser hizo que

Me gustaras a pesar que por el hecho de ser una guerrera amazona eso

Esta prohibido, que culpa tengo yo de que te hayas aparecido aquel día

En mi camino?!, nunca debiste haber llegado a mi vida Ranma Saotome! No

Sabes el dolor que me causa dejarte, dejar Nerima, tengo que admitir que

Jamás creí que te llegaría querer como lo hice pero sabes una cosa tu no

Mereces mis lagrimas, no mereces mi dolor, soy una mujer bonita, fuerte,

Cariñosa, buena guerrera y no me cuesta demostrar mis sentimientos que para

Ti siempre estuvieron ahí abiertos, esperando a que me dieras una oportunidad

Tu no sabes Ranma Saotome cuantas veces yo me convertí en Shampis solo

Para escaparme por las noches y saltar por tu ventana y observarte mientras

Dormías! Se que sueno como una psicópata pero así te quería yo! Sin contar

Las muchas veces que casi soy asesinada por los perros de tu vecindario, el solo

Recordar que casi muero por alguien que ni siquiera era capaz de regalarme un

Simple beso hace que me hierva la sangre.

Se acabo la Shampoo que cada mañana te daba esos abrazos amazónicos antes de

Que fueras al colegio, se acabo aquella chica de la que abusabas y a la cual ilusionabas

Prometiéndole citas que nunca cumplías y si lo hacías era de mala manera, sabes le

Agradezco a Akane haber cortado el hilo rojo del destino porque si no lo hubiese hecho

Estaría atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor, en una completa mentira, con alguien que

No me ama! Ahora me doy cuenta lo injusta que he sido con el pobre de Mousse que daría

Sus ojos por un beso mío y yo como una tonta atrás de ti.

Tu me vas a extrañar! Yo lo se! Pero ya es tarde y no quiero que me busques! No quiero

Volver a verte nunca mas en mi vida y espero no vayas a perturbar a mi abuela, tampoco

Quiero tu amistad! Solo quiero una cosa de ti ¡distancia!...

…

Ranma no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos leían Shampoo se había ido para siempre, o "quizás sea otro de sus trucos" ¡si eso debe ser! Dijo levantando un puño al cielo en señal de victoria.

"Pero quizás deba cerciorarme con la abuela de Shampoo"

Ranma camino hasta el café gato mientras recordaba cada párrafo de aquella carta, el lugar estaba repleto como siempre, el chico de cabello trenzado intento buscar señales de Shampoo, miraba frenéticamente de un lado a otro y al no verla empezaba a preocuparse, de repente una voz familiar pero a la vez amenazante lo saco se sus pensamientos.

¡Ranma Saotome! Que le has hecho a Shampoo?!- Mousse estaba histérico y dispuesto a atacarlo sin importarle que el local estuviera lleno de clientes, los mismos que al ver que el chico pato hablaba en serio corrieron desesperadamente hacia fuera del local.

¡Yo no le he hecho nada a Shampoo! Pero si quieres pelear acepto tu reto Mousse-dijo Ranma con su característica confianza en si mismo.

¡Preparate Ranma!-dijo el chico de ojos verdes mientras se disponía a sacar una de sus armas chinas de entre sus ropas.

¡Ya basta Mousse! Regresa a tus labores inmediatamente, no quiero peleas en mi local.

Pe, Pero anciana! Shampoo se fue por culpa de el no puedo perdonarlo!, el chico señalo a Ranma con si dedo índice de manera amenazante y sus palabras denotaban rabia en aquel momento.

¡Te dije que regreses a tus labores!-dijo Cologne esta ve mas enérgica e inmediatamente desvió su mirada hasta el chico de ojos azules.

¡Y tu Ranma no tienes ya nada que hacer aquí! ¡vete ya has hecho suficiente daño a Shampoo! Y si has venido a que te diga donde esta puedes olvidarlo porque mi nieta no quiere volver a verte jamás y yo también creo que es lo mejor para ella- dijo la amazona mayor serenamente pero a la vez con su rostro llena de desilusión, quizás por el hecho de que su nieta se habia marchado o quizás por no haberla podido ayudar a casarse con Ranma.

¡La has perdido Saotome! ¡si algo le pasa a Shampoo por tu culpa voy a acabar contigo!-dijo Mousse y se retiro del lugar.

Abuela entonces es cierto? ¡se fue! ¡Shampoo se fue!?

¡Que no lo escuchaste bien!? ¡si se fue! Y será mejor que te vayas, no quiero mas problemas en mi local, tu ya no eres bienvenido en este lugar-dijo Cologne amenazando al chico con su bastón.

Ranma salió del café gato cabizbajo, las palabras que Cologne le había dicho le dolieron, si bien es cierto habían tenido ciertos roces siempre se habían llevado muy bien, tanto así que la anciana amazona le había enseñado un sin numero de técnicas que le habían servido para volverse en alguien muy poderoso, pero sin duda lo que mas le había dolido era la carta de Shampoo, cada letra había lacerado su piel y su corazón.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Nerima el cielo comenzó a nublarse y la inminente lluvia apareció convirtiendo a Ranma en aquella pelirroja en la que tanto detestaba ser.

¡Maldición solo esto me faltaba! Ahora que sigue Kuno Tatewaki?-bufo molesta Ranko.

Como si hubiese invocado a aquel espadachín con la mente este apareció y se abalanzo frenéticamente solo la pelirroja.

¡La chica del cabello de fuego amor mío! De seguro me estabas buscando para tener una cita conmigo, no te preocupes muñeca que aquí estoy yo para protegerte-dijo el espadachín mientras abrazaba a Ranko de manera muy comprometedora.

¡Déjame en paz! ¡no me toques!

Un tremendo golpe mando a volar al relámpago azul por los cielos de Nerima y quien sabe en donde iría a caer.

¡te amoooo cabellos de fuego! -grito Tatewaki mientras se perdía entre los techos de las casas.

Ranko con el puño en el cielo aun parecía agitada, quizás se le había pasado un poco la mano y se había desquitado con alguien que no tenia la culpa de sus malas acciones.

Cada lugar por donde pasaba le recordaba a la joven de ojos carmesí, como se abalanzaba a el siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro y esos abrazos amazónicos que lo dejaban sin respiración.

Paso junto al cine en donde había visto una película junto a la joven en una de esas tantas citas obligadas a las que había ido solo por curar su maldición, un deje de nostalgia se dejo ver en el rostro del joven y siguió caminando.

Entonces recordó cuando Shampoo lo había ayudado a vencer a Cologne para que esta le diera las píldoras fénix y poder volver a tocar el agua caliente.

¡Fui un idiota! Ella siempre me ayudo, siempre me quiso de verdad y aunque no sienta amor por ella es mi amiga y le debo disculpa, ¡tengo que encontrarla! Tengo que decirle que lo siento y que no quiero que se vaya!

Ranma camino desesperado por horas intentando encontrar a Shampoo pero todo era inútil, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando a lo lejos en la parada de trenes de Nerima logro divisar una cabellera de color morado, inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Shampoo.

La amazona estaba a punto de abordar su tren que la llevaría por un largo camino y entonces tomaría un barco hacia China cuando escucho que un chico pronunciaba su nombre de manera desesperada.

¡Shampoo, Shampoo! El chico gritaba mientras trataba de llegar hacia rebasando personas y algunos obstáculos.

La amazona trato de huir pero fue inútil, el era mucho mas rápido que ella y logro alcanzarla mientras ella se resistía golpeaba su pecho con vehemencia.

¡Suéltame Ranma ¡ ¡Sueltame! ¡dije que me sueltes! Una cachetada se incrusto en el rostro del artista marcial y el solo sonrió de lado.

¡Lo merezco Shampoo! ¡merezco eso y mucho mas! Vamos desquita toda la ira que tienes por mi, he sido un idiota, no quiero que te vayas.

¡Es tarde Ranma! No quiero saber de ti por favor ya suéltame, vete con Akane tu prometida-dijo Shampoo dolida.

¡Escúchame por favor! Si tu te vas voy a perder a una persona importante en mi vida y eso no quiero permitirlo, no voy a permitirlo!, golpéame todo lo que quieras pero no dejare que te subas a ese tren entiendes!-dijo Ranma mientras la aprisionaba a su pecho.

¡Ranma porque!? Que quieres? Confundirme? Emocionarme y después despreciarme como siempre?

¡Solo quiero ser tu amigo Shampoo! Quiero conocerte mas! Aun no he tomado una decisión de con quien casarme.

¡Si de verdad te importo vénceme nuevamente! Demuéstrame que no quieres que me vaya.

Pe. Pero Shampoo! No quiero pelear contigo! No quiero hacerte daño.

Y que crees que vas a ganarme tan fácil? ¡No te dejare ganarme Ranma!-dijo Shampoo mientras se puso en posición de ataque.

¡Si tengo que pelear y ganarte para que no te vayas lo hare!me oíste!

Ranma se puso en posición de ataque y la batalla comenzó con una Shampoo dando todo de si, había mejorado bastante y a Ranma se le estaba haciendo mucho mas difícil ganarle de lo que pensaba.

¡Wow eres muy buena! La verdad nunca pensé que tanto.

¡No quiero tus cumplidos!guárdatelos y pelea enserio! Te dije que no quería volver a sufrir por ti, así que hare lo que sea para que ya nada me ate a ti Ranma!

Esta vez la amazona logro impactar al chico en el estomago con su bomborin y este cayo de espaldas aturdido por el dolor.

Te rindes Ranma Saotome? -dijo ella con su mirada en alto y su voz llena de coraje y determinación, entonces el chico vio sus ojos y se dio cuenta que ella hablaba enserio, no lo dejaría ganar por nada en el mundo.

¡Muy bien Shampoo! Creo que lo hare por las malas entonces.

¡Truco de las castañas calientes! Los cientos de golpes de Ranma pusieron en aprietos a Shampoo que pudo bloquear unos cuantos pero no todos y producto de uno de ellos impacto el piso doblando uno de sus tobillos.

¡auch! Gritaba la amazona de dolor mientras se tomaba el tobillo y su rostro denotaba el dolor que sentía.

¡Shampoo lo siento! ¡no quise lastimarte! Déjame ayudarte, le extendió su mano para ayudarla a reincorporarse pero Shampoo rechazo su ayuda.

¡No quiero tu ayuda! -dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda.

¡Ya me canse de esto! El chico la cargo en sus brazos ante la sorpresa de la joven amazona que se sonrojo, era la primera vez que el la cargaba en sus brazos, pero no quería ceder, no podía ceder.

¡No entiendes que no quiero perderte!

Al oír eso los ojos de la amazona se abrieron del asombro y recobraron aquel brillo especial que siempre tenían, parecían unas disculpas sinceras y ella sabia que aquel chico no era de los que se disculpaba.

Su rostro fruncido cambio y se dibujo una linda sonrisa, de esas que a el le parecían adorables.

¡Wo ai ni! La amazona estampo un dulce pero corto beso en los labios de Ranma y este le correspondió por unos cuantos segundos pero se separo de ella de una manera muy sutil y delicada.

Seria un mentiroso si dijera que aquel beso no le había gustado pero tenia que mantenerse firme ante ella, fue tan repentino que no sabia que decir en aquel momento.

Hice algo mal? Acaso no te gusto mi beso? -le pregunto ella con una mezcla de picardía y tristeza a la vez.

¡No. No es eso! Es solo que bueno, ¡tu sabes! Es que…..

Ranma estaba muy nervioso y sus palabras carecían de sentido.

¡Se ve tan lindo cuando se pone así! Ahora entiendo porque me gustas tanto-se dijo para si misma mientras lo miraba con ternura.

Entonces no te vas!? Te derrote y adem….

Shampoo volvió a besar al chico pero esta vez fue por solo unos cuantos segundos.

¡Ven conmigo Ranma! Ella lo tomo del brazo y trato de guiarlo hacia donde quería ir pero el dolor de su tobillo volvió a vencerla y el dolor se hizo presente nuevamente.

Ranma volvió a cargarla en sus brazos y ella se aferro a su cuello.

A donde quieres que te lleve Shampoo? Dijo Ranma muy nervioso por la cercanía de la amazona, pero a la vez se sentía muy bien, el contacto de sus manos tibias y delicadas, su rostro era muy lindo, tenia delicadas facciones, los ojos grandes y color carmesí, unos labios bastante deseables y una figura que derretiría hasta los mas gruesos glaciares del polo norte.

¡Ya lo sabrás airen!, el la llevo en sus brazos, cruzaban los techos y alguno que otro lote baldío

Finalmente llegaron hasta la cima de un árbol en donde Ranma recostó a Shampoo con mucho cuidado.

Y bien Shampoo que querías mostrarme?

¡Cierra los ojos!

No intentaras robarme un beso o si!?-dijo el con su voz entrecortada por los nervios y su corazón acelerado a mil por hora.

¡Claro que no! ¡solo cierra los ojos Ranma!

El artista marcial obedeció, su corazón seguía latiendo cada vez mas rápido, se sentía ansioso, no le estaba gustando aquel juego de la amazona que parecía que se estaba burlando de el, era increíble la manera en la que había volteado todo el juego a su favor y lo peor es que le estaba gustando aquel juego.

Shampoo acerco sus labios peligrosamente a la oreja de su acompañante y lo invito a que abriera los ojos.

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente y su sorpresa fue tal al ver su nombre y el de la amazona tallado en la cima de aquel árbol, ambos nombres estaban tallados dentro de un corazón.

El no sabia como reaccionar, no era nada romántico y nadie jamás había tenido un detalle así con el y si bien es cierto siempre había una primera vez nunca pensó que Shampoo hiciera algo así por el.

Te gusta Ranma? Me demore casi dos semanas en hacerlo, esto es algo muy especial para mi y me gustaría que lo fuese para ti! Quiero que me prometas que jamás dejaras que algo le pase a nuestro árbol.

Pe. Pero Shampoo yo no…

Los ojos de ella se pusieron llorosos y el al darse cuenta de aquello prometió cuidar aquel tesoro de la amazona.

¡Mira la hora será mejor regresar! -ambos dieron una ultima mirada a su árbol mientras Ranma cargaba en sus brazos nuevamente a Shampoo y la llevaba rumbo al café gato.

¡Muy bien hemos llegado! Ambos estaban en el tejado, Shampoo entro por la ventana y su mirada se lleno de tristeza al saber que su amado se iría en cualquier momento.

¡Bueno Shampoo ya estas en casa! ¡será mejor irme!

¡espera Ranma! -la amazona le robo un beso, fue algo muy rápido pero no por eso menos satisfactorio.

¡Wo ai ni! -ella estaba en las lunes y el al reaccionar salió a toda prisa del tejado de la amazona dirigiéndose al dojo Tendo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

…..

Ranma caminaba mientras se tocaba los labios con la yema de sus dedos, definitivamente ella era especial, entonces sonrió con picardía y pensó para si.

¡Quizás algún día Shampoo! ¡Quizás algún día!

 **FIN**

 **BUENO ESPERO ESTE ONESHOT LES HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO ME DEJEN SUS OPNINIONES Y COMENTARIOS, SERIA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI Y NOS LEEMOS LUEGO BESOS Y SALUDOS A QUIENES LEEN MIS HISTORIAS ¡LOS AMOOOOOO!**

 **PD: SALUDOS A MI AMIGA NICOLE LA VENCEDORA LEAN SU FIC DE RANMA Y SHAMPOO QUE AUN ESTA EN PROCESO Y QUE ADMIRO TANTO, TAMBIEN ESTA EL FIC DE DR PEPPER AUE DEBEN LEER, NO SE ARREPENRIRAN! ESPERO ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTO MI ONESHOT MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **ATT FLEUR CASTAGNETO**


End file.
